


Acallando Mi Corazón

by SunnyDArgonnel (RohansGirl)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Johnlock Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 03:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RohansGirl/pseuds/SunnyDArgonnel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cosas que se sienten pero no se dicen... Esperar un momento adecuado que nunca llega... Esperar que el otro sea quien de el primer paso... No es sencillo estar enamorado en silencio, acallando los latidos que delatan la verdad. </p><p>Cinco momentos que reflejan la relación entre Sherlock y John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acallando Mi Corazón

**1: Pequeño Gatito**

Verlo dormir era todo un placer.

Un cuerpo redondeado dejándose adivinar debajo de las sábanas, una acompasada respiración que se detenía cada tanto por tres segundos, para luego reanudarse como si nada hubiera sucedido...

Y al respirar, roncaba, pero sus ronquidos no parecían tales. Parecían más bien el ronroneo de un gatito, indicando que todo estaba en orden, que estaba a gusto.

Y es que John parecía estar hecho de gatitos. Sherlock no podía dejar de compararlo. Inclusive tenía las mismas actitudes.

Cuando todo iba de acuerdo a su deseo, se esponjaba, se relajaba y se volvía un ser dulce y amoroso. Si bien se acostaba a dormir recto, todas las noches terminaba hecho un ovillo sobre la cama. Pero cuando apenas sospechaba que algo no se adecuaba a sus gustos o intenciones, sus músculos se tensaban, su piel se erizaba, se volvía hosco e intratable. Y al advertir el peligro, parecía querer hacerse más grande, y no retrocedía: como el gato acorralado, nada iba a provocar que se rindiera. Perecería, pero lo haría peleando panza arriba y con las zarpas listas.

Sherlock siempre lo observaba. Sabía todo de él. ¿Por qué no decirle lo que le parecía sentir?

Y en el fondo sabía la respuesta: Sherlock no era un gatito. No era capaz de ser cálido y afectuoso. Por más que lo sintiera, no era capaz de demostrar lo que pasaba en su interior.

John se dio vuelta en la cama. La prolijidad que lograba al tenderla cada mañana quedaba reducida a un recuerdo cuando llevaba unas horas dormido. Sherlock había aprendido a darse cuenta cuando John tenía pesadillas. Su cuerpo se tensaba, apretaba las mandíbulas, su respiración se aceleraba... Usualmente se volteaba hasta quedar boca arriba. Debajo de sus párpados, los cálidos ojos que tanto cautivaban al detective consultor se movían sin parar, a velocidades imposibles. De vez en cuando, un gemido ahogado se daba lugar. Las manos del ex soldado se crispaban, agarrando las sábanas a tal punto que parecían estar cerca de romperlas.

En esos momentos, Sherlock iba a la nevera y servía un vaso de leche. Despertaba a John con suavidad, como su madre hacía con él cuando era niño, y lo devolvía a la realidad. No había nadie persiguiéndolo. No estaba en Afganistán, ya no; estaba en su pieza en el piso en Baker Street, acompañado y a salvo. Las primeras veces John le había preguntado qué hacía allí; Sherlock había contestado que lo había oído gritar en sueños. Si bien era un argumento demasiado débil para Sherlock, al parecer John se lo creía. Genial. Engañar a John no se sentía bien, pero era fácil y necesario.

No quería alejarlo por nada del mundo. ¿Qué sería de Sherlock sin John?

Sin embargo, a veces John tenía sueños agradables. Sherlock no podía imaginar que soñaba en esos momentos, pero era evidente que se trataba de cosas placenteras; la sonrisa dibujada en el rostro de su amigo así lo delataba. Además, se dejaba estar boca abajo, a veces con los brazos sobre la cabeza. Respiraba lentamente; roncaba, dejando oír ese suave ronroneo que a Sherlock tanto lo tranquilizaba.

Él sabía que los sueños dependían de la posición del cuerpo, y no al revés, pero no podía dejar de asociar esos estados físicos a la tensión o relajación que los sueños provocaban en el rubio. Toda la lógica y la ciencia quedaban a un costado cuando Sherlock Holmes pensaba en John Watson.

Verlo dormir era un placebo, era la morfina para las preocupaciones. Muchas veces Sherlock relacionaba cada movimiento nocturno de John a una nota musical; esto había dado origen a una obra que escribía cada mañana, y que tocaba durante las noches, después de cenar. John la admiraba. ¿Qué habría pensado de saber que estaba inspirada en él?

Y el gato seguía dormido. No despertaría hasta que su reloj diera la alarma a las siete en punto. En ese momento, se levantaría, estiraría religiosamente las sábanas, se pondría su sweater color avena, y se iría a comprar lo que hiciera falta para hacer un buen desayuno. Al regresar del mercado, golpearía la puerta de la habitación de Sherlock exigiéndole que se levantara a un horario decente, y regañándolo cuando abandonaba las sábanas luego del mediodía.

El pequeño y esponjoso gatito no sabría que Sherlock había permanecido toda la noche vigilando su sueño, dispuesto a espantar cualquier pesadilla que lo perturbase. Presto a protegerlo de todo peligro, por ínfimo que fuese, que pudiera presentarse durante la madrugada.

En esto cavilaba Sherlock cuando John se dio vuelta hacia él y, adormecido, abrió los ojos.

—¿Sherlock? ¿Eres tú?

—Tranquilo, ya me iba…

John se enderezó.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Nada… Estabas teniendo una pesadilla y bajé para ver si querías algo.

John rió.

—¿Es que acaso nunca duermes?

Sherlock se encogió de hombros.

—No realmente.

John se recostó otra vez y cerró los ojos.

—Descansa, Sherlock.

Cuando el moreno cerró la puerta, pudo oír detrás de esta el suave ronroneo que indicaba que John se hallaba otra vez en su mundo de sueños.


End file.
